familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joel Walker (1764-1834)/notes
return to Joel Walker (1764-1834) From Nina Stram, 8. 9 September 2006 Bath Co. Marriages: Joel Walker was married 20 Sept. 1792 in Bath Co., Va. Sept. 20 Marriage Bond: Joel Walker and Margaret Armstrong. Surety, Thomas Mann. R. Armstrong consents for dau. Margaret. Witnesses, John Scott, James Armstrong and Wm. Hansford. Sept. 20 Minister's Return: Joel WAlker and Margaret Armstrong. By Christopher Clark. July 8, 1791 Marriage Bond: Charles Walker and Elizabeth Turner, Surety John Oliver. May 24, 1793 Marriage Bond: Payton Walker and Hannah Thompson. Surety, William Thompson, Joseph Thompson consents for dau. Hannah. Witness John Hickman May 30, 1793 Minister's Return: Payton Walker ans Hannah Rhompson. By George Guthrie. Oct. 3, 1849 Marriage Bond: Wm. H. Walker and Nannie M. Blain. Surety, Matthew M. Morrison, John L Blaine consents for dau. Nannie. Witnesses. M.M. Morrison and Henry L. Bradshaw. Oct. 6 Ministers Return: William H. Walker and Nannie M. Blain. by Francis McFarland. (I am related to the Blain's through Margaret Blain who married John Sharp of Frost, she was a relative of Rev. John S. Blaine a Presbyterian Minister). Greenbriar Co. Marriages (Just those in the late 1700 and early 1800 James Walker and Hannah Kincaid 13 Dec 1798 (V. 1A) James Walker and Catharine Miller 9 Sept 1783 (V. 1A) Joel Walker and Jane Cavendish 23 Aug 1797 (V. 1A) John Walker and Nany Mullens - -- 1797 (V. 1A) Memuean Walker and Rachel Lewis 10 Feb 1808 (v. 1A) One interesting one: Martha J. Walker and Andrew Balinger 20 Oct 1868. Groom: Age 50 single born Greenbriar son of Isaac Balinger and Polly Balinger. Bride: Age 30 single born in Greenbriar daughter of Joel Walker and Lucinda Walker Abstracts of the Wills & Inventories of Bath Co., VA 1791-1842 P. 40 Power of attorney given by John Carter Littlepage to Joel Walker of Bath to divide 2,000 acres in Kentucky between Isaac Hite and self and to sell his tract. Sept. 25, 1794. Wit: James William Mathews, John Hickman, Robert Watson and John Oliver. Pg. 47 Bond of $5,000 by Elizabeth Mann, Richard Morris, Robert Armstrong and Joel Walker for Mann's service as guardian of William Thomas Mann, infant of Thomas Mann, deceased, Jan. 13, 1795, to Samuel Vance, William Poage, George Poage, John Oliver, Jacob Warwick and Samuel Moore, Justices. Pg. 74 Bond of $2,000 by Andrew Mooore and John White to Samuel Vance, John Wilson, John Dean, George Poage, Joseph Mays and Joel Walker, justices, for Moore's service as guardian of Charles A. Lewis, infant son of John Lewis, deceased, Feb. 9, 1796. Pg. 165 Balances due John Oliver on account of the store, produced in court by Gen. Samuel Blackburn, attorney for Thomas Oliver June 1800 court: Andrew Moore, Joel Walker, John Bridger Jr., Adam Porter, Gilbert Christian, Robert Given, Robert Armstrong, William Long, James Kelso, John White, Patrick McGraw, Thomas Armstrong, Henry Armstrong, Moses Mann, Archibald Armstrong, (many more names) Pg. 169 Bonds due John Oliver "found among the unknown mass of John Oliver's papers" Submitted to the court June 1800. by Samuel Blackburn, attorney for Thomas Oliver, Admin. Some date as far back 1781 as notes indicate the debtors have left the area, moving west. William Bridger, Robert Wilson, Hugh Paul, John Davis, Joel Walker, John Gillaspie, William Long, Jeremiah Knox, Robert Given, Robert McGraw, (many more names) pg 171 Inventory of William Armstrong, sumitted May 21, 1800 by John Warrick, Thomas Galford, John (Arrwin?) and Cathren Armstrong. Item's etc. P178: Inventory of James Steel (e) submitted July 5, 1800 by Robert Armstrong, Robert McClintic and (Isaa?) Zimwalt. Items etc. debts - Moses Mann, Archibald Mann, Robert Armstong, Henry Armstrong, Joel Walker, Robert Elliott, James Elliott, JOhn Knight and Alexander McClintick. (Many more names) Will Book 2 P 115 Power of attorney by James Kelso of Louisa Co. to Joseph Kelso of Rockbridge to sell three tracts in Bath Co. one on the Cowpasture knon as Beaty's Place, adjoining William Griffin, and two on Stewart's Creek known as the Cove Plantation and the Stewart Tract, and a tract in Greenbrier co. on Meadow Rive. Executed in Rockbridge Co., Wit: John Kelso, Thomas Walker, John K. Walker, Walker Nelson, Alexander Walker and Hugh Stuart. Category:Notes pages